Demon Queen!
by LupinBookWorm
Summary: Au-ish. What Yuuri wasn't the King of Demons but the Queen...? Rated just for saftey. Fem!Yuuri/Wolfram
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _Hello fellow authors/readers! Lupin has been revived but is in danger of dieing from the terrible heat that Texas must have during the highly anticipated summer! Yes, faithful fanfic-ers, Lupin hopes you feel her pain as she sits in her house with the air-conditioning on, not even putting one toe outdoors. She has also discovered that, after speaking with her mother, that talking in third person is a sign of an unstable mental state. Poor, poor Lupin..._

(Maddie- Well, Lupin was shifting through some stories when she came across one for Kyo Kara Maou! (God Save Our King!) and got hooked on the series ever since then. She didn't even mind the shounen-ai that existed in the plot. Then the idea for a female protagonist came along, curtsy of yours truly, and voila!)

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own Kyo Kara Maou, no matter how much I want my own Demon King. *Sigh*_

* * *

**Episode 1 Part 1- Flushed To Another World**

It was a hot day, the sun beating down on every person its scorching rays could reach, even affecting those in cars whose metal frame could only prevent a meager bit of protection. Inside one of those yellow taxis was a woman wearing a pink summer dress, her stomach bulging with the signs of pregnancy, the expecting mother holding her belly protectively. She sighed as she stared at the slowly moving scenery.

"I wish I wasn't pregnant in the summer," Her gentle voice was wistful, "I'm all hot and sweaty, and I can't eat cold things. Even my make-up is melting," She turned to face the passenger next to her, brown eyes almost apologetic, "Not to mention I'm clumsy and all worn out."

"I didn't notice. You are still beautiful," The man spoke, his words caused the pregnant woman to blush and avert her eyes downward, "So beautiful you could stop this car." He reached over and grasped her hand gently in a reassuring fashion, "A child born in July is supposed to be strong for surviving the harsh months. Where I come from, July is 'Yuuri'."

"July is...Yuuri."

* * *

A girl stood by her bike, eyes transfixed on the game of baseball that was currently underway. She was wearing a traditional Japanese sailor uniform, the black skirt reaching just above her knees and white top covered by a black sweater with the school logo embroidered on it. Her black hair was shoulder length, and her matching black eyes were slightly glazed over.

She was practically mesmerized by the encouraging cheering and 'clink' when a bat connected to the ball, eyes tracking the movements of the players from behind the fence. Her gaze could almost be classified as longing as she saw the smiles on all of the student's faces.

"Yo, Shibuya! What are you doing?" A friendly voice called out. The girl, Shibuya Yuuri, turned her attention from the game to a fellow male student who was looking at her with a knowing grin on his face.

"Eh? Oh, nothing." She said, her eyes betraying her words.

"Are you thinking about joining the baseball club?" Yuuri said nothing, turning back to the baseball game. "Give it up! I hear practice is intense and you don't get much free time. You finally passed the entrance exam to get into High School, why don't you try and enjoy it?"

"But...it was fun..." Yuuri murmured, mostly to herself than to the other student.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," She swung her leg over the other side of the bike and continued on her way, "I was just watching." _Only watching... _It was only until she was out of earshot that she sighed and mentally kicked herself for lingering around. "I can't go on regretting things like that. He's right, I should take advantage of my free time and go all out..." She told herself firmly and nodded.

"You don't to play with us?" Yuuri glanced up and slowed her bike, gasping softly at the sight before her. There were three senior students surrounding a much smaller student whose face looked extremely familiar to Yuuri. His black, almost blue, hair was slightly spiky and stuck out on the sides, his brownish black eyes hidden behind a pair of overly large glasses.

For some odd reason he looked quite calm for being outnumbered in strength and number. "Mr. Straight A student has to study?" The taunting words reminded Yuuri that she could ponder over who it was later, getting out of the danger zone was more important.

"As expected from a new student." One of the other bullies spoke up as he leaned into the boy, who didn't even flinch, and examined him. _Wait a second_, Yuuri thought, _isn't that Murata Ken?_ Now she understood why his face seemed so familiar, she had seen him in a few of her classes but had never really talked to him.

"I don't plan on hanging around with you guys," Murata boldly retorted, "Anyways, I have no money." Now that she thought about it, Yuuri recognized the three bullies as well, having seen them terrorize other students before. _Whatever. If I just pretend I'm passing by, they won't even notice me. It's not like we're friends. _Murata had glanced to the side and noticed her, though, his eyes looking into Yuuri's and seemingly causing Yuuri to pause. He certainly didn't look it, but his eyes were filled with anticipation and a sliver of fear skirted across his face before turning nuetral once more.

Yuuri couldn't help it, guilt washed over her like a storm as she angrily kicked herself again. Not knowing someone isn't an excuse for ignoring them! She sighed, gathering her courage.

"What are you guys doing over there?" She called out, hoping her voice didn't sound as scared as she felt. The three boys turned to face the nervous girl who was starting to regret her choice, as the look the teens were giving her were rather intimidating. She dismounted her bike and kicked out the stand, placing it off to the side. "I don't suppose you're doing community service." Murata stared at Yuuri in shock, eyes widening a fraction.

"Shibuya..." He called softly.

"Well, if it isn't Shibuya." One of the boys said, stepping forward and looking as intimidating as possible. "What, are you his girlfriend or something?" Yuuri blushed a light pink at the acussion but her voice never wavered.

"No."

"Who cares. Why don't you play with us too, girly?"

"Eh?"

"Are you scared? Four-eyes too.." The words died on his lips as he turned around, only to find that 'four-eyes' was no longer behind them, but instead was several feet away, running so fast that dust was rising from the ground. _You've got to be kidding me... _That was the least of Yuuri's worries, though, as the bullies had turned their attention from the vacant spot to the shocked girl.

"Thanks to you, our prey got away! What are you going to do about it?" One of the boys snarled. The gang approached, menacing scowls on their faces, forcing Yuuri to take a step backwards. "Well?"

She was shoved against the building behind her, the tallest boy holding her by the front of her shirt and pressing her into the rough wall. When she said nothing, he gripped her shirt more firmly and leaned in so close Yuuri could smell what her had eaten that morning. The poor girl was tempted to say some cliche line like 'Ever heard of breath-mints?' but knew it would most likely get her in more trouble.

"Why don't you say anything, Shibuya Yuuri?" He asked, a mocking tone in his voice. He paused for a second and his grip slackened, still not enough for the smaller teen to get away. Yuuri sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"Let me go," She told them calmly. The boy just frowned and grabbed her chin and tilted it from side to side as if he were searching for something. He leaned his face in closer, his hot breath tickling her cheek. Yuuri twitched. If her hand had been free, she would have slapped the boy. Then again, that was if her hands were free and if she had the courage to fight back. _Ahh, wishful thinking. If only it were more realistic._

Suddenly the one holding her grinned as he loomed in, face growing uncomfortably close. Yuuri panicked and turned her head to the side in an attempt to avoid the incoming kiss, the boy's grip slackening even more as he concentrated on meeting her lips. _No way! I won't lose my first kiss to a rude jerk like this! _(Unintentional rhyme :P) By the time his nose was close enough to graze her face, she realized how lose his grip had become, and promptly made use of it.

Yuuriducked under the boy, wincing as she felt the craggy wall roughly scratch at her back, and dived out of the way. And ran right into the waiting arms of another bully. _Oh joy._Yuuri was once more captured, her arms pinned to her side in a pair of strong hands. The one who had been attempting to kiss her scowled and stalked over, glancing at the one who held her captive in silent order.

Yuuri felt more than saw the boy nod and pulled her arms roughly behind her back, heading towards the girl's bathroom.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" He ignored her and had one of his fellow goons open one of the stall doors. They shoved her in the enclosed space, gripping her hair and arms in a tight hold, grinning from ear to ear. "Wait, you guys aren't thinking of...?!" Yuuri's voice trailed off as she let a look of fear cross her features. The bullies only chuckled.

She was pushed forward until her face was directly above the water in the toilet, the putrid smell invading her senses as she did her best to get out of the death grip that she was suddenly in. One of the boys flushed the toilet, the one holding her jerkily dunked her head in the disgusting water, Yuuri thankfully closing her eyes before she went under. But when she deemed it safe enough to open them, she couldn't believe what she saw. It seemed that there was a giant black hole in the toilet!

Yuuri blinked several times in succession, water flowing past her head into the large black ball. _You've got to be kidding me! Why is there a black hole in the toilet? _It was only then that she realized that her whole body was underwater, that same water unnaturally clear. _Could it be?_ She thought in horror, _am I going to be the first person in history to get flushed down a toilet?! _Everything blacked out, engulfing Yuuri into relaxing unconsciousness.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well? Well? Well?! I'm just doing this to hopefully get me out of my writer's block. I will get around to updating my other stories though. Just stay faithful. So, should I continue? Should I scrap it? Should I edit it? How many episodes should I go? Please tell me! Reviews are appreciated! R & R!_

_**Edit:** I changed the chapter a little due to a review saying that the bullies would have different behavior towards her. I agree that the actions towards Yuuri were a bit awkward so I decided to change it. :) Thank you, Kindkaizer, for telling me your opinion. No I won't take it as a flame! Of course not! What you gave me, my friend, was positive criticism! And I thank you for looking over my chapter and speaking your mind. It makes me feel better that I can change the chapter to improve it for the better based on the opinion of the reader! Thanks again to Kindkaizer (sorry if I spelt your pen-namewrong) XD I think Wolf would have to wear something if he was going to sleep with a girl, but perhaps his sleepwear won't be as....dramatic. . I'm glad you find the story great, and will try to twist the plot A.S.A.P.! ^o^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Oh my gosh! Thanks for all the positive reviews (7, OMG!!), and glad you enjoyed it! For now, I don't have anything special in mind for what will happen, but suggestions are (very) welcome. Feel free to say if the story sucks, or if I need to fix stuff XP. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this, but I'm using the fansubs (I don't really like the dubbed version) so sorry if some of the names are spelt wrong... I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I might split the episodes up into parts depending on how much I feel like typing._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyo Kara Maou! 'cause I'm an author with no artistic skills whatsoever. _

* * *

**Episode 1 Part 2 - Flushed To Another World**

The birds chirped merrily, the wind blew gently, the grass rustled serenely, and a certain teenage girl entered the conscious plain. Yuuri groaned softly and her eyes fluttered open to see a wide expanse of blue, fluffy white clouds riding the breeze. She laid still for several seconds while taking in the beautiful sky. It took her a few seconds, but she eventually remembered what had happened. _Ah, that's right... I got flushed down the toilet... _Yuuri almost giggled at how silly the thought sounded, but quickly registered the seriousness of the situation.

She sat up with a mildly confused look on her face as she glanced around her, wondering where she was. The scenery was absolutely stunning; craggy mountains in the background, rolling green hills, and an overall nature-like feeling. The air was crisp which helped clear Yuuri's mind, the logical part of her brain kick starting. _Is this the Alps? _Before she could ponder any further, she realized how wet her body felt, lifting an arm only to scrunch up her nose in disgust. Her clothes were soaked, and Yuuri was certainly feeling it.

"Gross," She muttered to herself. Her soft statement was justified when she sniffed her sleeve. _So I really did get flushed down the toilet...at least my clothes don't smell bad... But how do you get from Tokyo to the Alps? _She shook her head, deciding to think about it later. The crunch of gravel alerted her to the approach of a young maiden, wearing an old-fashioned blue dress and an apron that supported her theory of her location. A spark of hope flared to life in Yuuri as a relieved smile grew across her face. "Excuse me!" She shouted as she stood up, walking over to the pretty lady. "Do you think you could tell me where I am?"

The woman started before turning towards Yuuri's voice, a sudden look of horror crossing her face. The basket filled with purple fruit she was holding dropped to the ground as the woman previously holding it clutched at her chest. She murmured something Yuuri couldn't quite catch, beginning to back away slowly. "Ah, sorry! Did I startle you?" Yuuriasked, afraid she did something wrong. She bent down to pick up one of the fallen fruit and offered it with a single handtothefrightened looking woman. Instead of taking the strange food, the lady screeched a couple of words the Japanese teen didn't understand before dashing away, leaving a very confused Yuuri behind.

The woman ran towards a small village that was nearby, a group of men rushing to confront her, all bearing a weapon of some sort. Yuuri watched in disbelief as the woman buried herself in one of the men's arms, spouting out hurried words as if in an explanation. To add to Yuuri's confusion, the group of people glared at her after the woman finished speaking, looking at her as if she was some sort of evil creature. _What is going on?_

It was Yuuri's turn to look horrified as rocks were suddenly being thrown at her, several landing accurately on her being. She raised an arm to try and protect herself, eyes wide and fearful. "Hey, what are you doing?!" In an effort to escape the flying projectiles she began fleeing, running blindly away from the villagers. The sound of a neighing horse caused Yuuri to stop and turn around as a large black horse reared up in front of the angry villagers. The action prevented any more stones from being thrown.

An impressive looking man sat upon the majestic beast, a displeased frown on his face. A red cape billowed out behind him and a sword was strapped to his side, only adding to the amazing image he created. His bright blue eyes were blank of any emotion as they shifted from Yuuri to the villagers. He shouted something in the odd language everyone in the area seemed to speak, obviously angry, but at the villagers for attacking the girl. To Yuuri, the way he was glaring down at her and looking as menacing as possible, she was sure his fury was directed at her. Yuuri tried to calm her nerves and sighed, looking up at the man with gratitude while avoiding looking directly into his unusual orbs.

"Thanks, you saved me! Do you-" Yuuri was cut off as the man interrupted, his gaze softening, and asked her something. Of course, Yuuri still had no clue as to what the man was saying. When the black haired girl continued to stay silent, the bulky man dismounted his horse, standing imposingly above Yuuri. He reached out and placed both hands on either side of Yuuri's head, not saying anything. At first he only applied a light squeeze making the girl to squirm and mutter that her head wasn't a ball, until an intense pain flashed through Yuuri's mind, causing the girl to scream out in pain.

When he finally let go, the flare of pain lessened, slowly dieing down. Yuuri kneeled over, clutching at her head and squeezing her eyes shut as the man began to speak again. At first, the ringing in her ears prevented her from hearing him, but she managed to catch the last few words of his sentence.

"-derstand me now?" Yuuri nodded sharply, still on her knees.

"Just our luck, She had to appear here."

"Let's just get rid of her now." The whispered words made Yuuri lift her head and make a soft sound of confusion as she blinked several times.

"So, what shall we do with you?" This time it was the man with the horse who spoke, voice rough and amused.

"It sure is weird to see a foreigner speak fluent Japanese..." Yuuri muttered to herself, earning an odd look, before addressing the man, "Excuse me, but do you think you could tell me where I am?" She asked as politely as she could, hoping to get some answers. The man looked disbelievingly at the teen for a moment before leaning his head back and smiling slightly.

"Hmm. At least the next Maou has manners. Just hope it stays that way."

"Maou?" Yuuri repeated, the feeling of confusion only deepening. She stood up abruptly, staring the man strait in the eye while trying to make her face as neutral as possible. "Do you think you could please tell me what's going on? And what's a Maou?"

"The monster got back up!" The whispers from the villagers started again, this time more fearfully.

"Someone take the children into the house."

"It's no use," A depressed voice said, "The village will be burned down, just like Kentanau twenty years ago."

"No, wait. She's unarmed. And just look at her hair and eyes. A double black!"

"I've heard about that," This time it was the woman who spoke, Yuuri looking behind the blue-eyed man to see what everyone was muttering about, "In the country to the west, they're offering a huge reward for the capture of a double black." This piece of information caused Yuuri's eyes to widen, mouth opening a fraction. _What are they talking about? Double black? But anyways, _she thougt as she glanced nervously at the farming tools the villagers were holding, _this looks bad. Real bad._

"Hey, calm down!" The blue-eyed man in front of her said, looking completely calm himself. "You guys, the kid doesn't know anything yet. If we can persuade her now..." He trailed off as the clatter of hooves became apparent, moving quickly their way.

"Yuuri!" At the sound of her name being called, Yuuri couldn't help but turn around, seeing several horses making their way towards them with official looking men seated upon them. "Yuuri!" Her name was called again, almost in relief. It was the man in the very front who had called her name, still too far away for her to see his face. She blinked several times, watching the progress of the small group. _Could that be the handsome and knightly prince who is here to save me? _Yuuri thought, humoring the idea that she might be dreaming. _He definitely looks knightly with the horse and outfit, handsome is one way to describe his looks, and it sort of looks like he's rescuing me... Gah, what am I thinking?_

Her eyes wandered upwards, landing on a humanoid figure. "Geh!" She squeaked when she realized the thing was actually a skeleton with bat wings, flying along the same path as the horses. "A Skeleton?!" _No way would my own imagination ever come up with that! _She thought, mind wandering. _Then again, do skeletons actually fly when you put wings on them? _The one who had shouted her name gave a brief order to the others, the troop of soldiers only a few yards away now.

"Damn, they're already here." The blue-eyed man sighed. He mounted his horse with ease and smirked as he pulled his sword from its scabbard. Before Yuuri knew it, the new arrivals had closed in, weapons drawn.

"Get away from Yuuri, Adelbert!" It was the same man who had known her name, holding a sword of his own. Adelbert charged forward, giving a small was cry as he ignored the stunned Yuuri. The said girl backed off while watching with wide-eyed amazement at the two men. "Adelbert von Grantz! Why have you crossed onto our land?!" Adelbert said nothing, still grinning, as the mysterious man powerfully swung his blade, the move easily blocked by the blue-eyed man. They stayed locked in that position, arms shaking with effort as the other soldiers passed them to scare off all the villagers who were watching in morbid fascination.

"Weller Conrad. A superior among cowards." Adelbert countered, breaking apart as he gave a mocking smile at his opponent. From the sidelines Yuuri pinched herself repeatedly in hopes that any moment she would wake up and find herself in her bed at home. Just when she began musing the idea of tapping her heels together and saying 'There's no place like home', a pair of bony hands placed themselves on her shoulders, Yuuri's feet quickly leaving the ground below. Glancing upwards she discovered it was one of the flying skeletons.

"Let me go!" She shouted, struggling to get out of the tight grip before blushing bright red, remembering the fact she was wearing a skirt. Her flailing became more desperate as she muttered foul words under her breath, trying her best to bunch up her skirt in a fashion that prevented anyone beneath her from seeing her underwear. Below, Adelbert looked up and grinned.

"Very clever, using those monsters for your dirty work." The comment was spoken offhandedly, clear disgust in the words 'monters'.

"They are faithful to us," The brown haired man, Conrad, retorted, "They do not succumb to resentment and lose themselves."

"Huh," Adelbert snorted, "And what about you? Don't you think it's a pity to waste your skills for those monsters?" Their horses reared up and neighed nervously, both swordsmen getting ready to begin fighting with their swords once more.

"Your Excellency!"

"Your Excellency!"

The shouts were aimed for Conrad, two men coming to aid their Captain. Adelbert relaxed fractionally and guided his horse a few steps back as he glanced at the approaching reinforcements.

"I'll retreat for now," He then looked up towards the panicking Yuuri, "You just wait. I'll be back to save you!" Then he was gone, horse fleeing from what could have been a very bloody battle. Yuuri meerly watched his retreat, the brown haired man who 'rescued' her ordering his subordinates not to follow. _Save me?_ She thought, trying to make up her mind over who was really helping. _Just which side is the right one?_

The flying skeleton, who still had her in a firm grasp, clicked his teeth together in a quick tempo, obviously being its way of speaking. Yuuri blinked. She was unsure of what to do. "Um...thanks?" She hesitantly offered, earning another string of clicks.

* * *

Several minutes later the small group arrived at a cozy looking cabin, a man garbed in all white exiting the house. A look of relief spread across his face as he jogged forward.

"Heika! (Means 'Your Majesty')" Yuuri looked up, ridding double with the brown haired man, gaze immediately drawn to the man's unusual features. His long hair was a stunning shade of lilac and his eyes were dark purple, two colors that had Yuuri staring. _That certainly isn't normal, is it?_ She tilted her head to the side in an adorable fashion and gazed curiously at the odd man.

"Heika?" She repeated, "You mean me?" Her innocent question and adorable tilt of the head elicited a high pitched squeal from the oddly dressed man. Before she could be answered, however, another one of those flying skeletons landed in a crouch on the roof of the cabin. "Ah! There's another one!" She exclaimed, watching the strange creature in fascination.

"Heika," Yuuri blinked and looked up at the handsome man who called to her, "Please dismount slowly." His face was serious, obviously worried about her welfare.

"'Kay." She replied, slowly swinging her leg over the horse's body, careful not to bunch up her skirt. She slid down and landed on her feet, only feeling slightly unsteady. The purple haired man got down on one knee and bent over in a respectful way.

"Heika. I am relieved to know that you are safe," He looked up, "I, von Christ, have been waiting patiently for this day."

"Eh..."

"Heika, you bottom hurts, doesn't it?" It was the brown haired man, who dismounted and walked up to Yuuri. The question was rather out of the blue. She nodded. "Then I assume this is the first time you've ridden before."

"Yeah."

"First time?" Von Christ questioned, "Do they not teach horse ridding in elementary school?" Yuuri had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. "Why was the next Maou chosen from such a world?"

"That aside," The brown haired man interrupted with a slight smile, "Von Grantz beat me to her." Von Christ looked miffed and horrified at the mention of the blue-eyed man's name.

"Adelbert did?!" He questioned. His attention was quickly drawn back to Yuuri as worry made its way into his large eyes. "Heika, did he hurt you?" The young teen merely shook her head as she rubbed her sore backside.

"Not really. The villagers threw rocks at me..." Von Christ frowned unhappily as his concern for the new Maou flared.

"How awful." He murmured. His violet eyes looked over Yuuri for a few seconds before he jerked suddenly with realization. "Heika, how are you able to understand our language?" Yuuri's eyebrows knitted together as she wondered this herself, bringing up a single hand to scratch her head.

"Aren't you the ones who are speaking Japanese? Fluently at that." She looked suspiciously up at the tall man. "Are you from Japan?"

"Heika, I'm afraid you're mistaken," The brown haired man informed the girl, "This isn't Japan." _They really don't look Japanese either_, Yuuri thought.

"Then how come you're speaking Japanese?" She tilted her head to the side again, eliciting more squeals from Von Christ who began gushing about how cute Yuuri looked when she did that. For the most part, Yuuri ignored him. The brown haired man flashed her a gentle smile.

"We're not. This isn't Japan," He paused for a second before continuing, "Or wherever you came from."

"What...?" Yuuri let the question die on her lips. She looked the man square in the eye, deciding to change what her original question had been. "I forgot to ask, but what's your name?"

"Weller Konrat. Though I suppose if you're not used to English, Conrad is easier to say." Yuuri stared, mesmerised at Conrad, some hidden memory tugging at the back of her mind. She gained a dazed look.

"Have I met you before?"

His smile vanished. Conrad's eyes seemed to grow forlorn and a small frown tugged at the edge of his mouth, bright orbs locking gazes with Yuuri. A flicker of emotion crossed his face, disappearing into a neutral mask before the young Maou could comprehend the look.

"No."

The subject was dropped.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hmm.... Sorry to cut off so suddenly. The part where Yuuri asked Conrad whether they knew each otherwas so odd.... Anywho, I feel the need to thank my loyal reviewers!_

**JuMiKu:** Yes, I know it's the same, but I haven't got anything special planned just yet so don't kill me if the plot stays the same for a little.

**SekhmetDaCat:** I know it isn't different, but that will change some time in the future. *Grin* Glad you found my chapter well-written!

**Whater:** Thanks, I'm pleased that you loved it!

**Prankster: **Hehe, I know it's good! *Cocky Smile* I'll try my best to lengthen the chapter.

**Kurisutaru Kitsune Kaida:** *Squeal* Thanks soooo much!! *Gives A Crushing Hug* Hope this chapter met your expectations!

**goddes of discord-hollie:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

**MonoKuroKitty 1:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'll update as fast as I can motivate myself to write. Thanks again!!

_Sorry if I misspelled any of your names ^-^;; Thanks again to the people who reviewed, and to the people who read this and didn't review too, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, R & R please!_


End file.
